Dwelling in the Past: the Wild West
by Brix
Summary: Thanks to a trick by Mumbo the Titans have ended up in the old west. The team is in shock, Richard's gone, and Laurelton's up to no good. How can they get back? RS BBR CB JKF R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 1

"Dude! You cheated! I _know_ you did!" Beast Boy snapped at Cyborg, who was doing a victory dance. The green teen threw the controller onto the ground in a huff.

"Y'all are just jealous 'cause I have skills and you don't!" Cyborg gloated in glee and continued his dance. Raven gave an irritated sigh as she tried to meditate by the window.

"Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility," Raven repeated to herself quietly.

"You know the bet BB. You have to eat some delicious hamburger! No veggies!" Cyborg grinned insanely, holding a small plate with a hamburger on it. Beast Boy paled at the thought of eating meat and a forest eye twitched. Robin watched in amusement at Beast Boy's sudden and out of character silence. He chuckled slightly. Starfire watched from the kitchen while stirring a batch of squashed, purple zorka berries and milk together. She stuffed a berry skin in her mouth and munched on it while Beast Boy gagged as he touched the meat. Raven had ceased her meditation to watch the green changeling. She had pulled her blue hood off, pale face shown in amusement, violet eyes sparked with hints of laughter. She still sat crossed legged, her hands propped on her knees as she watched. With an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face she stared at the half robot and the green shape shifter. Cyborg fought to keep from busting out in laughter, slight giggles escaping, and his eyes misted up. He shook with the contained laughter. Beast Boy resisted the urge to throw up as he picked up the burger. He made a grunting sound as he brought it up to his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and shuddered.

"This is so nasty!" he exclaimed, eyes squeezed shut. He slowly brought the meat to his lips as his mouth opened.

The alarm sounded and the Titans turned their attention the computer screen. Robin began to fumble with the keyboard.

"Mumbo, he's robbing the bank! Titans! Go!" Robin ordered. The Titans left their activities, for Beast Boy, rather eagerly. Cyborg got into the T-Car and Robin jumped onto the R-Cycle. Beast Boy became a falcon and took off into the air soaring as high as his wings will take him. Raven and Starfire flew into the air after the two vehicles.

Mumbo laughed insanely as he had to bank teller bound and gagged and dangling above a pool filled with sharks. Her scream was muffled. The robe that kept her out of the pool was breaking. Her hazel eyes widened as she tried to scream again.

"And now, my lovely assistant will dive right into the pool of sharks while I make off with all the money!" Mumbo laughed again as he sucked the money into his black top hat. He laughed again as the rope snapped and the poor victim plunged to an assured doom. Her eyes widened as the shark infested waters came rushing towards her, inch by inch. Her auburn hair whipped back and the rushing air stinging her eyes. A dorsal fin broke the surface of the water, then another, and another. The sharks swarmed in a circle. She was about to crash into the water when black energy surrounded her and set her behind the counter.

"Sorry for robbing you of your assistant Mumbo, but your show's been canceled," Robin smirked, "Titans! Go!" The Titans stared at their leader as if he embarrassed them.

"Dude, you need to stop with the puns. They are so not funny," Beast Boy commented. He shape shifted into a tiger and pounced after Mumbo who was still on the floor laughing. Raven just shook her head and followed.

"They are not funny and they are most confusing," Starfire explained.

"They aren't supposed to be funny!" Robin exclaimed and followed the rest into battle.

Raven and Starfire combined attacks and blast Mumbo with a stream of black and green energy. Beast Boy took the advantage and tackled Mumbo to the ground as a panther. Robin tossed bird-a-rangs at the magician. Cyborg aimed and shot his sonic canon.

Mumbo waved his wand, sending a tornado after the team. Cyborg and Robin dodged the attack, leaping out of the way. The wind pulled at Robin's cape. He turned and glanced as he spotted a streak of red and gold. A pink wave of energy shot out, knocking Mumbo down.

"Hey, Sparky! Looks like you could use some help," a voice said from behind. Bumble Bee stood smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Bee?" Cyborg questioned.

"Oh joy. More Titans," Mumbo muttered. Jinx jumped from a booth and zapped him with a hex.

"Jinx?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"And Kid Flash," said person smiled.

"We figured we'd pay you a visit, and it looks like you could use some help," Bumble Bee explained.

"Good because we could use it," Robin responded, smirking.

"Ah, so I have eight Titans to face now do I? Well I have one more act up my sleeve," Mumbo laughed as he waved his wand, "Mumbo jumbo!" A burst of light escaped from the wand aimed at the group of Titans. The Titans tried to dodge the attack, but found themselves unable to move. They were held down by invisible rope. The light engulfed them. Raven pulled her cloak over her eyes. Starfire shielded her face with her arms. Beast Boy turned away.

They felt as if they were falling now. The light was still surrounding them, but the could hear now. The heard cattle bawling, and horses neighing. There were shouts and thundering hooves. The light finally disappeared. The Titans warily opened their eyes.

Robin sat up. He took noticed to what he was wearing. Levis jeans, brown chaps with fringe, a brown vest, a western faded blue shirt, and deerskin gloves on his hands. He went to run a hand through his hair, but stopped when he hit something. He pulled it off his head, a brown Stetson with a black leather band was held in his hands, he put it back on his head. He noticed the brown cowboy boots on his feet.

"Robin?" Is…is that you?" a voice said to his right. He turned and spotted the source of the voice.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. She looked like Starfire, but she wore a purple taffeta dress with a raised collar. The ends of the sleeves were folded over. Lace trimmed dress at the collar and wrists. Her hands were covered in white gloves. Her red hair was twisted back into a bun with the rest of her hair down.

"Robin! I have opened my eyes to see myself in this attire and then I turned and seen you!" Starfire stood up; Robin noticed the dress was long, going below the ankles, she gasped, "Robin! Your mask! It is missing! Your eyes! They are blue!"

"Yeah, We have to find the others," Robin said.

"Hey! Why am I dressed like a cowboy?" a voice shouted.

"Why am I in a dress?" two voices shouted at the same time.

"Cyborg? You look not Cyborg-like," It was the only thing robin could say. Cyborg looked normal, no metal in sight. He was wearing clothing like Robin's except his chaps, hat, Stetson, and boots were a golden tan. He wore no vest or coat. He had a faded red bandana around his neck and his shirt was a blue gray.

"Yeah, he's normal, and Jinx and I are in dresses!" Raven snapped. Her violet hair was now black and in an elegant bun. She was wearing a dress similar to Starfire's, except it was navy in color, and the trim a black lace. Jinx's dress was a burgundy taffeta with dusty rose ribbon trim. Her hair that was once pink was now dark brown; her pink eyes were now a dark blue. Her hair was in a bun, the rest down.

"Dudes. I'm a cowboy!" Beast Boy walked up. He was no longer green, though his ears had a slight point, and his hair was a chestnut brown. He was wearing a pair of black cowboy boots. His chaps, vest, and Stetson were black as well. His shirt was a green color. His black Stetson had a white feather tucked in the brown band around it. He had a red bandana around his neck.

"Looking lovely ladies," the blue-eyed Kid Flash flashed a grin. He was wearing a red-brown Stetson, coat, chaps, and boots. Like the other boys he was wearing Levis jeans, and his shirt was an off white.

"Does anyone know where we are and why we're dressed like this?" Bumble Bee asked. Her black hair was in a single bun. She wore a taffeta dress, sunset red in color with complimenting gold ribbon trim. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"You look nice," he muttered, Bumble Bee smiled at him.

"Thanks Sparky,"

"Good point Bee. We need to figure out where we are and how we get back to Jump City," Robin decided.

"Oh I worry for my Silkie," Starfire looked toward the sky and around the land, filled with short grass and red sand. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We need to get back somehow," Jinx sighed, frustrated. Kid Flash turned to Raven.

"Can you teleport us back?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I can't feel my powers. Sorry," she said.

"We just need to find someone who can tell us where we are," Beast Boy suggested.

"Where are we going to find someone out here?" Raven looked at him. Was he staring at her? He must have because he quickly turned away, blushing slightly.

"Shh! Do you guys hear that?" Jinx put a hand to an ear.

"Yeah, is that horse hooves?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Maybe they can tell us where and when we are,"

"Boy howdy. These folks need to know where they are," a voice said. Another chuckled slightly.

"Yup, and we are the folks to tell them," said the other voice.

**End chapter 1 please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 2

_"Boy howdy. These folks need to know where they are," a voice said. Another voice chuckled._

_"Yup, and we are the folks to tell them," said the other voice._

The Titans turned to spot two lean and tanned men, one with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes and the other the hazel eyes and auburn hair. Both were on horses. The horses were muscular with deep chests and well toned muscles. The blond man was on the larger of the two horses. His was a dappled gray. The auburn hair man was on a bay.

"Who are you?" Robin asked stepping in front of Starfire slightly.

"Well, I'm Jackson, Jackson Meyer, and this big boy here is Ace," the blond said and pointed to the horse.

"My name is Toby Reese, and my horse is Pepper," the man with auburn hair introduced, "But, uh, who are y'all?"

"Richard Grayson," Robin said quickly, looking at the team who got the message quickly.

"I'm Garfield Logan," Beast Boy introduced, a smile on his face, "but please call me Gar."

"I'm Rachel Roth," Raven said dully, crossing her arms.

"Karen Beecher, or just Bee," Bumble Bee gave.

"I'm Victor Stone. Call me Vic," Cyborg nodded.

"My name is Jennifer Harold," Jinx said.

"Wally West," Kid Flash said simply and went back to trying to get Jinx to say something to him.

"I am Kory Anders," Starfire smiled, resisting the urge to hug them and gripped Robin's hand when Toby smiled at her.

"You're mighty pretty Miss Anders," he said simply. Robin growled and glared at the cowboy. Toby took it in stride, "Sorry boy, didn't know she was with you." He laughed.

"Toby, get you're head out of the clouds, we need to get back to the cattle drive, afore Edward Laurelton comes and yells at us," Jackson scolded, "Now who's the leader of this here group?"

"I am," Richard stepped foreword.

"Mister Grayson, you want to know where y'all are and y'all don't got nowhere to stay correct?" Jackson questioned. Richard nodded slowly.

"Y'all are in Kansas right now, we was just about to enter Oklahoma, where the cattle will be sold and then we'll be headin' back to the middle of Colorado," Toby explained.

"Jackson Meyer! Toby Reese! Where are yaw?" a deep and gruff voice shouted. The two horses flicked the ears back and both began to prance nervously. The two men visibly flinched. A tanned and strong looking man, with black hair and a droopy mustache rode up on a regal and muscular ebony Quarter Horse. His face still as stone and cold as ice.

"Mister Laurelton. We found a group of folks, eight of them there are. We could use a couple more cowboys, and a them ladies could cook and help out with camp," Jackson lost his controlled look, and appeared to lose his nerve. He pulled his Stetson lower and averted Laurelton's cold brown eyes.

"_Eight _people? What do you think I'm running here Meyer? A factory like my brother in the North?" Laurelton snapped.

"Mister Laurelton, they will be good cowherds, and the women could help the misses in the chuck wagon," Jackson's nerve seemed to disappear entirely.

"There are women now?" Laurelton raged, "I'm no businessman Meyer! I can't go handing off jobs to every person I meet!"

"We won't work for money," Richard stepped foreword.

"What cowboy wouldn't work for money?" Laurelton turned toward Richard, "_Who _are _you_?"

"Richard Grayson, and you shouldn't treat your cowboys that way," Richard looked him in the eye.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Grayson? Now you women, who are you?" Laurelton questioned.

"Rach…"

"Address me first girl," Laurelton snapped.

"Mister Laurelton, I am Rachel Roth," Rachel said.

"Now introduce the others," Laurelton ordered.

"Mister Laurelton, the girl with red hair is Kory Anders. The girl with dark skin is Karen Beecher and the brunette if Jennifer Harold," Rachel pointed out.

"You, Grayson who are the men," Laurelton snapped.

"Short guy is Garfield Logan, muscular guy is Victor Stone, and the guy with red hair and blue eyes is Wally West," Richard said quickly and sternly.

"Reese! Fetch four horses for the men now!" Laurelton barked. Reese sent Pepper off at an easy canter, "You group are a lucky bunch. I'm in a generous mood today. Any other day I would just leave you stranded here on the spot."

"So let's get some things strait. I am the boss. You do what I say when I say. If you disrupt what I worked so hard to build up, I'll leave y'all right on the spot. No exceptions. You _boys_ will work with the cattle, you will rope, herd, and anything else needed to be done. You _ladies _will ride along side the chuck wagon ahead of time after breakfast is served. You will cook and clean. If another hand is needed one of you will fill in and only then. Understand?" Laurelton explained harshly, "Well? Aren't you going to respond?" The Titans nodded curtly, "Good. Now, I'll be off." Laurelton turned his horse around, pulling on the horse's mouth and galloped off.

"He's unnerving," Gar commented.

"Y'all get used to him, might be scared of him, but you get used to being around him," Jackson replied curtly.

"How can you let him stare you down and control you like that? You are your own person. He can't scare you into doing what he wants you to do," Richard looked at Jackson. The cowboy shrugged as Toby rode back, four more horses with him. The horses were fully tacked.

"He didn't scare you into running off did he?" Toby gave a grim smile.

"Why do you put up with a monster like that?" Richard questioned with a familiar glint in his eye.

"Ro…Richard, we do not, should not, interfere with their and now own boss," Kory began. Richard looked at her and calmed down a bit.

"Richard, you'll be riding Duke here, he's a sturdy mustang," Toby handed Richard a dun horse, who snorted.

"Garfield,"

"Call me Gar,"

"Right, Gar. Your horse is Storm. He's a bit of a handful," Toby warned. Gar took the reins of a chestnut horse. Storm shook his entire body.

"OK, hook me up to a horse," Vic grinned.

"Victor, you'll be riding Goliath here," Vic grinned as he mounted a large paint draft horse.

"And Wally, you'll ride the fastest horse we have. Shamrock," The bay horse was a Thoroughbred with the longest legs of all the horses.

"Fits me just fine," Wally grinned as he stroked the horse's face.

"Hey, Rachel; ride with me?" Gar asked, holding out his hand. Rachel looked skeptical she raised an eyebrow.

"Is this some joke? Are you going to have me fall of your horse?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"No, why would I do that?" Gar acted hurt.

"Sure," she took his hand, giving a small smile. He could be so sweet at times. She gripped his waist as she sat sidesaddle.

"Hey, Jen, will you ride with me?" Wally smiled at her; he gave a small blue flower. Jennifer gave a smile and nodded. She mounted behind him.

"Hey Bee, need a ride?" Vic asked casually. Bee laughed quietly and smiled.

"You know I will," she grinned and sat behind him. Richard looked at Kory and smiled at her. He offered his hand and she took it eagerly.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

"Okay, now that y'all are ready to ride, follow us. Dinner's 'bout to be served," Toby patted his stomach as he thought about the cooked meal awaiting them at the campsite. They got the horses moving at a bumpy trot as the Titans followed the two cowboys.

"Not much to see, but the herding and riding is the best part of cattle drives. That and the food," Toby explained.

"You boy, don't know nothing but food," Jackson teased.

**Chapter 2. Completed. Third chapter will be posted today or tomorrow. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 3

"I didn't know we was getting new cowboys. And new cooks," a familiar voice shouted. It had an accent, and was loud, obnoxious, and down right rude. But the man didn't fit the voice known; he was an older man, about his mid thirties. The voice was too high for him. He had slicked back red hair and dark eyes.

"That dude sounds like Billy Numerous," Gar whispered to Rachel.

"I think that's his ancestor," she responded, "It sounds just like him,"

"I'm Bill, Bill Minus, and you are?" the man with the familiar voice asked. The Titans rattled their aliases off to the cowherd.

"Hey Bill set the boys up with rope and pistols. They'll need it with all the coyotes, and snakes 'round here," Jackson stated. He turned to the Titans and addressed them when Bill was out of earshot, "You can't trust that darn fool as far as you can throw him. He's Laurelton's main vaquero. He bosses us 'round like a pack o' dogs. Sure he's all friendly like to y'all now seeing as you're new to the group, but that'll all change soon. Keep your guard up 'round him." Jackson warned, green eyes flashing.

"Kay boys, this here is what you use on the cattle. The lasso or lariat, whichever you like to call it, is simple to use. Just aim at where the cow's going. Just ahead and you'll catch him every time. You always carry a pistol. We can't afford to lose cattle to wild dogs. Understand?" Bill came back and hand out the lassos, and six shooters.

"The ropes won't hurt the cows will they?" Gar asked quietly. Bill laughed.

"Well who raised you? You must not of had a father figure 'round to raise you like a man boy," Bill laughed, "Shucks! I ain't never seen a boy worried o'er hurting cattle by roping them!" Gar let his head hang a little.

"Naw the rope won't hurt him, it would defiantly hurt a horse, but not a cow," Toby muttered.

"Dinner's served boys! Eat up!" a woman's voice shouted. The sun was setting and the blue sky was turning gold. The woman was young; her eye were blue, hair a light chestnut and was wearing a dusty rose colored taffeta dress with pure white lace trim and matching white silk ribbon trim. The dress looked expensive.

"That woman is Laurelton's eldest child, Clara. Laurelton is too blind to see what he's got, the Misses is right next to her," Toby explained, "Miss Clara's sweet, nothing at all like her father," Toby said with a hint of admiration.

"Boy, like I said 'afore. Get your head out of the clouds!" Jackson laughed at Toby's streak of crushes.

"So, what do we have to eat?" Vic asked, mouth watering.

"What is it with men and their desire to consume everything in their site?" Jennifer whispered to Rachel. Rachel shrugged.

"A tender beef stew with a side of chili and pinto beans. Biscuits on the side with blueberry cobbler for dessert, and coffee and whiskey to drink," Toby's mouth watered as he dreamt of the delectable meal awaiting them. His hazel eyes sparked with joy over a simple meal. Gar looked sick.

"I didn't know cowboys ate _meat_," he paled, Vic laughed.

"Looks like you'll have to eat meat now, _Garfield_," Vic grinned.

"Can I just have the pinto beans, biscuits, and chili?" Gar asked quietly. Every cowboy stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Oh all of you! Get back to eating! Now! Hip! Hip!" Clara shook her fist, "Now, now. You can just have that. You ladies come right with me. You four need aprons for those lovely dresses."

Kory took a glance at Richard, giving him a smile as she followed after Clara. Jennifer held her flower close as hurried off.

"See you later," Bee waved the boys off.

"Good bye for now," Rachel stated, amethyst eye sticking to Gar for a second.

"You boys have to be the most cowardly I have ever seen," Jackson muttered. Richard's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean cowardly?" he snapped quickly, turning to Jackson.

"It's obvious all of you are sharing feelings for a certain girl. You, for example, like that redhead. And you Gar, like the raven hair gal. And you Victor like the spunky Miss Karen. And Wally West likes Miss Harold. Need I go into detail?" Jackson smirked at the dumfounded and embarrassed teens. He headed towards the bonfire, grabbing a plate and a bowl, "Coming?" He asked, as he tore into the flaky biscuit, not bothering to butter it.

"Okay, I'm Clara Laurelton, Edward Laurelton's daughter, however worry not as I am nothing like my angry, short-tempered, hot-headed, bull-headed, father," Clara giggled slightly at the surprised girls. A woman walked up to them. She looked like an older version of Clara but with darker hair and soft brown eyes. Her hair was twisted into a bun. She wore a blue-gray taffeta dress with navy ribbon trim and gray lace trim.

"Clara, dear your father wants to see you, I'll take care of the newer ladies," Mrs. Laurelton turned to the girls, "See here you do nothing to upset my husband. He can be a hothead as my daughter said; he's been known to play Vigilante," Misses Laurelton warned, her face stiff. She handed the girls off-white cotton aprons.

"I suggest you were these, and watch where you wander. Forty-Niners are running to California and wouldn't hesitate to try and woo you. Now, we need five blueberry cobblers to bake. Can you handle it?" Misses Laurelton questioned.

"Uh…aren't you going to test us or something?" Rachel asked.

"No need to. You each start your own," Misses Laurelton was busy cracking eggs into a bowl. The girls shrugged and followed suite.

"Okay new recruits, your first task is to get this fire going 'gain. Understand?" Jackson smirked.

"Easy," Gar laughed as he snagged two sticks and began rubbing them together quickly. The other three did the same.

"Ta da! Fire!" Gar held up a smoldering stick, the tiny flame blew out, "Darn." Jackson hooted with laughter as Gar banged the sticks together.

"Why! Won't! You! Burn! Wood!" Gar screamed each word separately. He stopped panting, "I hate you." He glared at the wood. He began to rub the two sticks together, faster and faster, "You useless son of a gun! Why won't you burn?!" The sticks sparked and set ablaze. Gar's eyes lit up in amazement.

"You did it," Jackson said quietly.

"I did it. I Garfield Logan, created fire! Ha ha! Oh boy," the celebration was short lived when an ember set fire to his shirt. He dropped the sticks into a pit, and began screaming. Jackson doubled over and howled in laughter as Gar hit himself in the arm, smothering the flames.

Richard causally walked over to the pit where Gar's sticks were still burning and set a couple more sticks in and watched the fire grow.

"Fire's done," Vic shouted and smirked, as Gar stood proud.

"See, I created the perfect fire." Gar boasted as he waltzed around the fire spot, "So, when do we eat?"

"Right now," Toby tossed him a bowl of chili and pinto beans.

"Thanks," Gar shoved a spoonful of white beans into his mouth. Vic sat next to him, a bowl of chili, pinto beans, and a lot of beef in his hands.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want some tender beef Gar?" he teased. Gar glared at him.

"If I was Richard, I'd say 'Just shut up and eat.'" Wally laughed as he ate a bowl of chili and beef after he finished off his pinto beans. Richard glared at him as he chewed the tender, melt-in-your-mouth meat mixed with beans and chili.

"So, we're having cobbler for dessert?" Vic asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Yup, blueberry cobbler," Toby responded, slurping down his food, "Coffee anyone?"

"Sure," the boys eagerly grabbed mugs and the black coffee was poured into each one.

"You want whiskey in it?" a lanky cowboy asked as he poured some into his coffee.

"No thanks," Richard said. Gar looked interested, but decided against it. Blackmail was what would happen to him. And a certain Cyborg would be behind it. The cowboys stared into the fire as the sun began to finish setting, drinking their coffee as they waited for dessert. They all leapt up in shock as an explosion happened.

"What the heck happened?" Toby shouted in surprise.

"Oops," was all Rachel could say. She had followed the recipe accordingly, but when it came to baking, she couldn't make out heads or tails.

"You lit one to many matches and the pan exploded. Glad it was only one!" Mrs. Laurelton tried to hide her shock by a smile.

"Oh dear," was all Clara could muster.

"Do not fret Rachel! We have our cobblers of the blue berries," Starfire exclaimed. Rachel noticed something green sticking out of the crust.

"Kory, what is that?" she pointed it out.

"Oh! I have found the most glorious plant! It looked much like a tree, but it had none of the leaves and had needles instead!" Kory giggled.

"She has no know-how when it comes to American food does she?" Mrs. Laurel spoke to Bee who could only shrug.

"Um, Kory, that plant you described is called a cactus. People can't eat those," Jennifer tried. Kory looked disappointed.

"Oh, I am sorry for my mistake," she said quietly. She lifted up the crust and began to remove many green spiky chunks from the cobbler.

"What happened here?" the cruel voice of Laurelton surfaced.

"Dear, it was an accident. The fire grew too large and had one of the pans exploded," Mrs. Laurelton tried.

"Who made the fire? And who used the pan that blew up?" he growled.

"I did," Rachel said simply, glaring at Laurelton.

"Well missy may. You are in some serious trouble now. But seeing as you're new, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Now I don't want to see or hear another disaster. Understand?" he threatened. Rachel looked him in the eye.

"Yes, I understand. But I'm not afraid of you," she shook a fist. Laurelton scowled and stormed off. Acting as if Rachel's comment didn't happen.

"Rachel, that was a fool thing to say," Mrs. Laurelton shook her head. Clara looked peaked and pale.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she scolded. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't care. I can be more stubborn and hotheaded than he can," she pointed out.

"Well, ladies. We might as well eat our food and have ourselves some coffee. Get you settled and rest while the cobblers bake." Mrs. Laurelton wandered off. The Titan girls looked at one another and quickly followed Mrs. Laurelton.

Viola! Chapter 3! Sorry I couldn't get it posted up yesterday. I couldn't get on the computer. Had no time. Again I apologize for the delay! Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 4

"Hey Kory," Richard smiled. He was alone at the fire, the other cowboys and the Titans asleep. He held a mug of coffee in his hands. Kory smiled and sat next to him, sipping her coffee.

"Hello," Kory returned the greeting.

"Who knew a day as hot as it was could lead to such a cold night?" Richard began.

"Yes, it is rather cold, but it warmer when sitting next to someone," Kory's smile faltered.

"Are you okay?" Richard gave her a look.

"Of coarse! What makes you think something is…I do not trust this Laurelton. He had threatened Rave…Rachel, and I am worried over what he shall do to you," Kory added the last part quietly.

"He isn't going to do anything to me. What makes you think that?" Richard looked at her.

"You will defend someone from him, particularly us, your friends," Kory explained, "Mrs. Laurelton said he plays Vigilante,"

"He settles the law without having any power to settle it," he said quietly.

"If we lose you Richard…If _I_ lose you I would be lost," Kory said softly, leaning on him. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you won't. It's hard not to defend people Star, I mean; we're the Teen Titans. It's our job to defend people." Richard and Kory leaned closer together.

"Yes, but we do not have our abilities, we cannot fight…" Kory replied.

"We fight hand to hand, Star. I know you think this is like a vacation, but we need to figure out how we're going to get back," Richard pulled away and stood up. He walked closer to the low fire. Kory sighed and sat up strait, head hanging, She stared into her coffee mug and took a sip.

"I am tired. May you have a pleasant sleeping time," Kory stood up. She took a long look at Richard, who looked back.

"Good night Star," he said walking the opposite way.

Rachel opened an eye. Someone had just come to the girls' camp. She heard Kory sigh. She must be the one to just get in. She tried to get back to sleep.

"Great," she muttered. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, "Might as well explore." She walked briskly, noticing the smoldering ruby embers of the dying fire. The diamonds of the navy night sky sparkled. A white shooting star streaked across. The brown and green grass darkened even more so in her shadow.

"Why did my hair have to grow?" she muttered to no one in particular.

"Looks nice to me," a voice said quietly. Rachel whirled around, hand balled into a fist, ready to rumble.

"Dude! Sorry! Don't hit me!" Gar was cowering behind his arms his eyes squeezed shut.

"You scared me!" Rachel snapped.

"Do you want to wake up the whole camp?" Gar smirked.

"Do you want your head on a platter?" Rachel growled. Gar backed raised his arms in defeat a gentle wind blew past.

"Hey, I heard Laurelton blow up at you and you stood up to him," Gar said sheepishly.

"Yea? So?" Rachel continued her walk in the night.

"I'm impressed. You may not have your powers, but you shook him up a bit. Also angered him a lot," Gar smiled. Rachel turned to him.

"Really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know I would only smart mouth him," Gar explained, "And get my self killed and head put on the platter you promised." Rachel gave a short laugh.

"Made you laugh."

"Don't push it."

"Right, sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Uh…not sure right now." Gar looked away, sheepishly. An awkward silence followed.

"So…were you stalking me or something?" Rachel asked.

"Nah heard Richard and decided to walk around. Get used to things." Gar said quickly. He turned his head away slightly. Rachel looked ready to ask him a question but stopped when she noticed two figures up ahead.

"Is that Wally and Jennifer?" Rachel strained to see through the darkness.

"Ye…no. I think that's a cowboy, look at the build of the guy, he's muscular as if he worked with cattle all his life. And the girl is taller than Jennifer," Gar pointed out. The two in the distance were standing close to one another, hugging.

"I think we need to leave," Gar suggested. Rachel nodded in agreement, but she grabbed Gar by the arm before he could go. She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you just…?" Gar stared at Rachel, a smile on his face.

"That was a thank you," Rachel said curtly, walking quickly away, smiling at her boldness. Gar turned around and pumped his arm in the air in a silent 'yes!'.

The couple hugging, smiled at one another. They were un aware of another two sets of eyes watching them.

"Hey Bee, do you think those two will hit it off?" Vic asked in a hushed tone. Bee smirked.

"I think so, but I think you should be more worried about us staying together forever," Bee responded, leaning on his shoulder. Vic stiffened slightly. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"Pardon?" Vic gave her a confused look. He was unsure what to say and think. He was completely taken by surprise.

"You can be so...blind!" Bee hissed suddenly, but still in a hushed voice. She stood up and stormed off quickly but quietly.

"Bee! I was just surprised! Bee! Come back!" Vic chased after her.

"Why?" She turned suddenly, eyes ablaze.

"Uh…" came Vic's 'amazing' response. Bee groaned out loud in frustration.

"Why so I even bother?" Bee snapped, she turned on her heel and walked off.

"Come on Bee!" Vic called out, but she ignored him and continued on her way back to the girls' camp. "Victor Stone, you're an idiot."

He stormed off to his campsite, grumbling to himself. His shoulder's sagged and he slumped as he walked off.

"Man, _that_ is sad," Wally, said in a hushed tone, gripping Jennifer's hand as they watched the whole scene.

"Oh just shut up," Jennifer playfully punched his arm. A silence filled the night air. Jennifer tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Who's that?" Jennifer pointed out the silhouetted couple, standing in a embrace by the dying flames.

"Want to find out or eavesdrop?" Wally flashed her a smile, only to receive a shrug.

"Maybe we should stay away for now." Jennifer took a step back and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it with you and eavesdropping?" Wally shrugged and continued to smile. He took a step closer to her. And another step till there were only a few inches between them. Jennifer raised an eyebrow, her pale face questioning his intentions. She couldn't figure him out. Then again Wally was always surprising her. First when he was nice to her, then when he gave her those roses, then when he would just talk to her. When Jennifer thought she had him figured out he did something to shake that satisfaction of knowing him inside out.

"You know, you look very pretty," Wally smiled.

"Thanks," Jennifer said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Wally smirked at something then darted foreword and kissed her on the lips. Jennifer's navy eyes widened, but she kissed back and they closed. They pulled apart, Jennifer was dazed in a way.

"Why?" she asked him in a whisper, eyes searching his face. Wally looked confused for a moment, but his smile remained.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why do you like me?" Jennifer inquired quietly.

"'Cause I do," Wally replied simply and kissed her again.

Well. I liked the ending of this chapter; did the romance come too soon? Tell me what you think. Oh and I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I was working on this chapter for a while and every time something would distract me. Oh well, you can't change the past unlike this story where the Titans are in the past and whatnot. I'll stop rambling now. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 5

The early mourning sun was already warming the open spaces. Red and white cattle bawled as they woke. Gar groaned as he stretched, eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists.

"Never thought how rough it was to be a cowboy," he muttered to himself as he stood. Vic was wide-awake and was grinning like crazy, a bucket of water in his hands. He positioned it like so and tipped the bucket over onto poor unsuspecting Gar. The clear water gushed out of the bucket in a steady stream, stretching towards its victim with its icy coolness. Droplet by droplet the water raced downward. The bucket seemed to never empty as it continued to tip forward. The first splattering drops hit their target. Soon the entire wave made contact. Gar's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. His scream pierced the air as he scrambled to stand up.

Sputtering he glared at the laughing Victor Stone. "Dude! That was so not funny!" he chattered, shaking somewhat from the cold water, soaking him to the skin.

"Dude? What kind of word is 'dude'?" Jackson inquired, his lips pressed into a thin white line against his tanned skin. His green eyes sparked with curiosity. He stood astride the dapple-gray horse, Ace. Gar's eyes widened.

"Uh…well…uh…um…you see," he paused and gulped loudly, "we can't necessarily tell you at the moment, 'cause we uh…"

"Before Gar hurts himself, I'll just tell you. We can't say right now. No questions asked." Vic interrupted. Jackson looked ready to fire questions at them, but kept his mouth shut. He lowered his head slightly at the sight of the powerfully built Quarter Horse with the color of the night, muscular and strong, the horse gracefully headed toward the group, following a worn down trail. His black ears flicked back towards his rider sitting in the polished leather saddle the color of light oak. The horse obeyed his rider's commands and picked up a smooth trot, long raven legs flowing gracefully.

"Mr. Meyer, I want you to make sure these new recruits know how to robe and brand. That little fact slipped my mind yesterday when I recruited them. Make sure they know if they don't work they don't eat." Laurelton said in a bossing tone. He was dressed in a neat suit of black and a white shirt. His black Stetson sat on his highly held head. A black rope sat coiled around the saddle horn.

"Yes sir. I will," Jackson said unnaturally quiet. Laurelton glared at them once more and turned his horse away from them riding away.

"Where are Richard and Wally?" Gar asked, looking at Vic and then Jackson. Jackson gave a shrug and looked at Vic who also shrugged.

"I'm guessing they're with Toby. They're better off with him," Jackson murmured. He still had that unnerved look to him. His back was stiff, and his head was hung low.

Karen had an angry look on her face as she beat the floury dough in the chuck wagon. She muttered under her breath as she pounded her fists into the billowy and soft dough. Pound, pound fold. Pound, pound fold. Over and over again she went, grunting in anger. Mrs. Laurelton, or Meredith as she allowed the Titan girls to call her, studied the growling girl, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She motioned to Jennifer, who was washing a small pot that had fallen onto the ground. Jennifer peered to where Meredith was pointing and shrugged at the silent question.

Jennifer returned to mixing ingredients in a bowl, giving a small smile. The events of last night still fresh in her mind. Her and Wally, together; it was like those fairy tales she would read and have been read to as a little girl. He was her prince and she was the princess in a sense. She smoothed out her burgundy dress, and continued her task.

Rachel and Kory stood outside the chuck wagon with Clara. Clara was standing in front of a fire with a black kettle over it, stirring the morning stew. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I do not understand Richard at times. Last night we were about to kiss and he got in his," she paused to find the right word to use, "crime fighting mood." Kory sighed and glanced at Rachel for advice.

"When you pick a boyfriend you really pick the difficult ones." Rachel smirked. Kory gave an uncharacteristic small laugh. "Richard is Richard. He will always be the obsessive-compulsive guy we know. Unlike Gar, who will rarely be serious."

"But, you like friend Gar." Kory mentioned. Rachel's eyes widened in shock and a blush crept across her pale face. She whirled to face the redheaded alien girl.

"_What?_" Kory didn't falter back or was intimidated by the force Rachel's voice used.

"You like friend Gar. You were mumbling about him in your sleep with a smile on your face and you were saying over and over again how much you love him," Kory explained with the innocence. Rachel's light pink blush darkened and spread across her face. Clara caught wind of the conversation and fought to stifle an amused giggle. Her strait back hunched over as the laughs she struggled to contain racked her body. She quivered and squeals escaped from her mouth. She quickly gained control over herself when she took note of Rachel's glare.

"Dreams mean nothing. That's like saying you had a dream about…X and I thought you were in love with him!" Kory's annoyed expression was enough payback for Rachel. "A dream means nothing." Rachel continued to blush vigorously. Kory gave a loud sigh and turned back to her work.

Richard stared at the tightly twisted rope held in his gloved hands. Vic looked rather embarrassed as he held on end of his rope, the loop around Toby who was screaming at him to let go of the rope. Jackson was in the saddle howling in laughter at Toby's misfortune. Wally was practicing his twirling and Gar somehow got tangled up in his lasso. He was grumbling and twisting around on the ground trying to untangle himself.

"Okay, Vic you have the lassoing at a standstill down. Thanks for volunteering Toby by the way. Now try to lasso that cow there." Jackson pointed out to a feisty, Black Angus cow that was eyeing the rope. Vic twirled the rope over his head and let it sail in the air. The cow stood still as the rope settled over her neck like a collar. Vic removed the rope and stood back by Goliath, the black and white paint lipped Vic's shoulder as if saying 'Good job.' He pat the horse's large head.

Gar looked slightly uneasy as the rope began to twirl above his head in a smooth circle.

"Let it fly to the cow, Bella won't move!" Jackson tried to encourage him. Gar did as he was told and hit his mark. The Bella shook her head and swished her tail.

"I did it!" Gar did a little dance, chuckling with a grin on his face. He retrieved his rope and strutted back to Storm. The chestnut shook his entire body and gave a loud whinny. Richard glanced at Duke; he was first up to lasso a moving cow. Wally had all ready mounted Shamrock and looked eager to go, but Wally was always eager to do something that he could show off, especially when it came to Jennifer.

"Okay, now here comes the hardest part of roping. The cattle will struggle and fight and you really have to hold on, but you and tie the rope around your saddle horn and it will act like a pulley, making it easier on y'all." Jackson gave a brief explanation. The boys glanced at the cow that was racing around the makeshift corral, bawling her head off.

Richard rode Duke in, but the mustang had his own ideas. Duke shied at the open gate and bolted away, nearly throwing Richard. He stopped suddenly and Richard flew right over the dun's head. Duke gave a snort and reached his head towards Richard who was lying on the ground. Duke appeared to say, 'What are you doing on the ground? You're supposed to be on my back.' Richard warily opened an eye and sat up. He grumbled and mounted back onto Duke.

"Let's try this again Duke." Richard focused on get through the gate, this time Duke walk right through without any resistance. When he asked to chase the cow Duke cantered a couple feet, then stopped. Richard kicked him trying to urge his to move. Duke was listening but didn't want to move. He walked forward a step and sat down like an overgrown dog. Richard stared wide-eyed at his borrowed horse. "You little" He was cut off by Jackson and Toby's laughter. He felt his ears grow hot. Then he noticed more laughter followed the two cowboys. Gar had fallen off his horse and was rolling on the ground in hysterics. Vic was laughing and muttering something about blackmail. Wally sat hugging himself in laughter his eyes squeezed shut. Even the horses appeared to be laughing. Storm was flapping his lips and Shamrock gave snorts of pleasure. Duke looked rather proud of himself and Goliath pranced as if he wanted to roll on the ground like Gar.

Laurelton sat on his black horse as he glared at Bill Minus. Bill sat on a bay mare.

"What do you mean 'they're being taught how to rope? And what do you mean they ain't from around here? Well of coarse they aren't from around here! Listen to their accents for crying out loud! I want you to spy on them, but _you_ only find out completely useless dirt on them! If you want Clara's hand in holy matrimony, you'll do your job right and find something important out!" Laurelton raged. Bill hunched over slightly.

"Well, uh. I did find out something you might just find inerestin' sir." Bill said in a nervous tone.

"Well. Tell me before I force it out of you," Laurelton threatened. Bell flashed a nervous smile and fumbled with the reins.

"Well, uh, the boys and the girls seemed to like one another. That Wally West and Jennifer Harold kissed each other last night and Richard Grayson and Kory Anders were close to. Victor Stone and Karen Beecher like each other, Beecher confessed it to him. And well Logan and Roth sir are growing closer to one another. Is that something you wanted to know?" Bill cast a nervous glance at Laurelton. "Sir?"

"Good job Mister Minus. Keep it up and my daughter will be your wife." Laurelton turned his black horse and rode off towards camp, leaving Bill to pat himself on the back.

What's Laurelton up to? You readers are thinking. Well keep reading and you'll find out. So please review! You'll get a cookie!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 6

"Okay Bee, what's wrong?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the angered girl. They sat in the chuck wagon as it rumbled across the plains, leaving the cattle and cowboys behind. Kory and Jennifer sat across from one another, Kory sitting by Rachel and Jennifer by Bee. Clara and her mother Meredith sat on the bench at the front of the wagon as it was pulled by large, mighty draft horses.

"Victor Stone, that's the problem!" she grumbled, arms crossed. Her expression hard but softened slightly. "I told him I liked him. Okay. Maybe I said it wrong or something! But he was just so blind about it!" Jennifer remembered what she witnessed, but held her tongue not wanting to cause further anger among the group.

"Well, maybe it was just a surprise for him. Vic's been the kind of guy to have a surprise for him and be shocked for several minutes." Rachel stated. Bee shrugged and continued to glower in her sour mood.

The boys sat in the saddles as the wind blew dust in their eyes. The cattle were mooing and bawling noisily as they were herded to Oklahoma. Wally was in his own world, a content smile on his face. Richard sat on Duke, scanning the horizon for what Jackson describe as 'Injuns.' He figured he meant 'Indians' but didn't worry much about them, what he worried about was Kory. He thought about what she said the previous night, how she was worried about him getting hurt defending someone.

Vic was in a down mood. Bee was mad at him and that bugged him. He liked her a lot, there was no denying it, was this what it was like to be in love? Yaps drew his attention away from his thoughts. There, playing and romping around was a pack of large dogs. No the pack wasn't dogs and not coyotes, but a pack of red wolves. They romped and wrestled each other, paying no attention to the cattle or riders. Laurelton ignored that fact.

"Shoot at them! I want them away from my cattle! Get those nuisances out of here now!" he began to rage.

"Sir, do you want to cause a stampede? They aren't paying us no mind, look at them, they're just playing and it looks like the took down a couple antelope and their bellies are full." Jackson tried to reason. Laurelton glared at the cowboy.

"I don't care, they'll get my cattle eventually so we'll slow them down." He smirked; Jackson lost almost all his bravery.

"How do you plan to do that? Kill a cow and leave it for them?" Jackson said and Laurelton shook his head his smirk still present.

"You like those mongrels, let them have you then." Laurelton growled as he pulled out his pistol.

"Sir, you wouldn't want to be put on trial for murder. You'll be hung." Jackson backed Ace.

"I don't care Meyer, you're 'bout as useless to me than those new recruits over there. I have my loyal cowboys and you ain't one of them." Laurelton growled.

"If you so much as hurt him, I'll make sure you have all you have is taken away." Richard growled riding in front of Jackson.

"We don't care much for backstabbing, especially in your team. Without them you're as good as gone." Vic stepped forward. Wally and Gar rode up with Toby, cornering the mad man. Laurelton looked at their faces. A couple other cowboys stepped forward on their horses.

He glared at each and everyone who stood up to him. His cold eyes settle on Richard. "You, cowboy, have messed with the wrong man." With that he took his gun and set in back. Turning quickly he rode off.

"He won't get away with this. I'll personally make sure of it." Richard assured the unnerved cowhand. Jackson shook his head.

"I'm thankful y'all stood up for me like that, but it won't do much good. Laurelton has connections in high places and his money can buy him out of trouble. You'll need to start watching your backs." Jackson warned, casting a worried look to the Titan boys and the five other cowboys who stood up to Laurelton.

"Jackson, you're the oldest of us all, while most of us is 'bout eighteen to twenty-five, you're 'bout thirty-four. You worked for Laurelton longer than anyone here now. All those other cowboys, 'specially Minus, worked longer than you. Heck, Minus worked for him since he was fifteen." Toby pointed out. "You have the know how no one else has. Laurelton needs you, without you, his cattle will all die of typhoid fever."

"Typhoid fever is a human disease Toby." Jackson pointed out.

"Exactly. Typhoid fever is what Laurelton's cattle will get without you!" Toby laughed.

"Sir, what do you plan to do to those trouble makers?" Bill Minus rode up to Laurelton. Laurelton turned his head to him.

"What do I plan to do? I plan on hitting Grayson where it hurts. That's what I plan to do Minus. And I want you to find out where. Now," Laurelton let his mind plan out and gain details.

The girls had settled the chuck wagon into the night's campsite. Bee was in charge of building a fire. Rachel and Jennifer had to begin cooking dinner and Kory had to help Clara with finishing up the desserts of peach cobbler and making the coffee.

"So, you and Wally are together now?" Rachel tried to start up a conversation.

"Yeah." Not much of a conversation.

"You like Wally a lot then."

"Uh huh."

"This is pointless." Rachel muttered.

"You say something?" Jennifer looked at her. Rachel sighed loudly and smacked herself in the forehead. This was going to get nowhere.

"Where are you from Kory?" Clara asked.

"I am from a city far from here, but I am not a native of this land. I hail from Tameran," Kory said, not glancing up from her work.

"Where's Tameran at? I've never heard of it. Is it in Europe?" Clara inquired. Kory paused, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, yes. It is um, a very small country." Kory bit her lip.

"I see, the next time I see a map of Europe, I'll try to find it." Clara gave a sign of interest.

"Clara, where do you hail from?" Kory asked.

"Boston, Massachusetts. Father made us move out west after the Civil War. When he claimed it was 'safe' for everyone. I don't really see the need to become a cattle rancher's daughter, it's really just a ploy to earn more money for him." Clara covered her mouth when she realized what had escaped her lips.

"You really don't like him do you?" Kory's face flashed confusion.

"No, he can be abusive towards my mother and I. Always yelling and such. In fact my mother only married him to save her parents. They were immigrants from Europe, I'm not sure where, but my grandfather fell ill and they couldn't afford medication for it. So my mother met my father, who was seeking a bride and by pure luck chose her. But the marriage didn't save my grandparents, my grandfather grew sicker and eventually died. My grandmother soon afterward was sick and died shortly. It was strange. But, please tell no one what I told you!" Clara explained, her blue eyes cast with worry and stormy with fear. Kory raised her hand in a silent vow.

"I will not say a word about it." Clara seemed to be put at ease from the comment. They went back to their work not saying a word, focusing at the tasks at hand.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as Bee as she raced back towards the chuck wagon. She wore a wild expression, eyes widen and her bun coming loose. She was panting and her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. She kept glancing over her shoulder and pointing in a direction trying to be understood. Jennifer walked up to her friend and abruptly slapped her across the face. Bee stood paralyzed for a moment but regain her composure.

"Thank you for that Jennifer. Now what I was trying to tell you is there's going to be trouble. I can hear loud whooping and horses over where the farthest fire is going. It soft but it's getting closer and closer. It can't be the cowboys because they are far behind us and it sounds like it's coming ahead of this camp," Bee explained in unnatural panic.

"Ruffians." Meredith muttered and went inside the chuck wagon. She came out holding a rifle, a serious expression on her face. "Clara! I want you to get those extra pistols in the small leather trunk. Now!" She began to order. Clara nodded and ran to the chuck wagon, ducking inside. She came out, eyes widened and pale. She gave each girl a pistol and a small pouch.

"In the pouch are bullets and some gun powder. Your pistol is all ready loaded. Just tie the pouch around your waist. Ruffians like them are dangerous. They race around the west, trying to woo women and even kidnapping people if they're bold enough to try." Meredith explained. The galloping horses were in sight now and gaining on them quickly.

Each hoof beat was like thunder, step by step. The horses kicked up dust as they ran lightning speed. The men's faces were visible as they slowed to a stop, surrounding the chuck wagon.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a couple lovely ladies, and by the looks of it, they made dinner for us too. Isn't that nice?" a lean man smirked, he appeared to be the leader of the group. There were about seven men all together. He rode on a large, but leggy and swift golden brown paint. He had a slight build and was paler than the rest of the group. Messy brown hair and cocky gray eyes completed the look. He looked to be the youngest of the group too. He scanned the group, one by one and glanced at the chuck wagon. He took in the aromas in the air of the stew and chili. He licked his lips at the smell of the baking peach cobbler.

"This all smells so delicious ladies. And might I add you look mighty lovely as well." He smirked and his eyes lit up in interest as they landed on Kory. "Why hello Cutie."

Chapter 6 has ended. Cliffhanger! Well, I'll post Chapter 7 as soon as possible. So please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 7

_He smirked and his eyes lit up in interest as they landed on Kory. "Why hello Cutie." _

The Titan girls took note of how he sounded. He talked like them and there was only one person who had called Kory 'Cutie' before, a certain thief by the name of Red X.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel demanded, gripping the pistol in her hand.

"Who are you exactly?" the assumed X inquired in a bored tone.

"Like she said; what are you doing here? If you do not tell us now…" Kory trailed off, glaring at the young man.

"Came here just like you, Cutie, and it's been about one and a half months. So tell me, how long have you been here? I've missed you and the Titans." Red X smirked at the confused glances Clara and her mother was casting the girls.

"Kory, Rachel, what's he talking about?" Clara kept switching from Red X to Kory to Rachel. "Who are the Titans? How do you know him?"

"What? You mean they don't know? Well, I'll just tell them then." Red X's voice was different without the voice changer; it wasn't as deep, but rather charming.

"You wouldn't dare. Not with four of us. After all we can take you." Rachel growled. X seemed to recognize her now.

"So the dark girl's here too? Where are the boys of the team? Did they abandon you? Or are they back home in the city, leaving you forgotten in history?" Red X taunted, a smirk slapped on his face. He turned to his comrades and smirking he rallied them into excitement. "Okay boys, just do what I told you! Grab the food and show no mercy towards them." He jerked a thumb towards the group of girls.

The cattle bawled behind The Titan boys, Jackson, and Toby as they led the way towards the camp. Richard seemed restless and agitated at something.

"Um, Richard, you're all 'crime fighting mode', is something wrong?" Vic asked, looking down from his horse.

"I don't know, I just want to get back to camp as soon as possible. Something doesn't feel right." Richard had that look in his eye. The agitated 'going to maul the next thing that moves' look. Gar shook his head.

"Richard, the girls are fine. F.I.N.E. They can handle themselves." Gar explained trying to assure his crazed friend, and Richard calmed down a bit. He took several deep breaths.

"Your right, they can take care of themselves." Richard spoke quietly.

"Or maybe being away from Kory all day has him hallucinating." Vic muttered loudly to Gar and Wally. Richard glared at the trio who pretended to not to notice. Wally was whistling as if he wasn't apart of it. Vic had given Gar a Wet Willy, and Gar was squirming in the saddle, making disgusted noises of discomfort.

A smell wafted into the air around them. It smelled familiar, yet foreign to them. Richard turned to his companions, halting Ace. He had turned to serious Richard, and there was no going back until he was convinced everything was okay.

"Do you smell that?" he asked, the group nodded, confirming what he thought. He turned to face the front and stared into the distance. The camp was supposed to be in sight by now, but all he could see was a tower of billowing black smoke beginning to rise higher and higher up. His eyes widened and he began to take charge.

"Toby! Jackson! Keep the herd at a walk! Dawdle for as long as you can and if Laurelton gets mad point out the smoke and tell him to have the cattle wait here. Gar, Vic and Wally, you're coming with me. GO!" Richard urged Duke into a gallop. Wally had Shamrock take the lead, letting the Thoroughbred stretch his long legs. Vic and Goliath kept in stride with Richard and Duke, ahead by only a neck. Gar and Storm brought up the rear but kept up with the herd. Storm's head was even with Richard's foot. The horses' neck stretched forward, sensing their riders' adrenalin, excitement, and worry. Each time a hoof struck the ground dust surged up, making the cloud grow large and larger, expanding and becoming fuller. The boys leaned forward, hoping to make themselves one with their horse and hoping to become streamlined. Hoping to gain speed. Step by step the surge closer to their mark; the camp was in view now, the chuck wagon on fire. It was still far away it looked so small. No matter how fast the horses galloped they couldn't help but feel they couldn't reach the camp. Panic began to settle into each boy. Richard gritted his teeth and urged Duke to go faster, the mustang increased his stride. Richard wasn't about to let anyone get hurt. Gar didn't need to urge Storm, the horse surged forward with amazing speed, outdistancing even Shamrock and taking the lead for himself. Goliath picked up speed, but brought up the rear and Shamrock kept his pace going. They continued to race gaining on the burning camp, coming closer and closer. Details could be made out now. The chuck wagon was covered in flames, the covering was gone and everything inside was ablaze. The grass of the camp had began to catch fire, but the was a large dirt ring surrounding the camp, as if to make a fire pit. The horses were slowed to a stop and Richard was the first to dismount. He raced into the burning camp, Gar, Vic, and Wally close behind, just as the fire closed the only entrance.

"Kory! Clara! Ms. Laurelton!" Richard shouted as he began to run through the camp, dodging flames.

"Jennifer! Where are you?" Wally raced in another direction.

"Bee! Speak to me!" Vic ran towards the burning chuck wagon.

"Rae! Rachel! Come out!" Gar raced off in the opposite direction of the other three.

The sight of bound and gagged Titan girls greeted the sputtering and coughing Vic.

"You guys! Over hear! I found them!" The other Titan boys raced over. Bee began to scream and struggle against the ropes that bound her.

"Hey! It's us! Don't worry!" Richard tried to calm her and the other Titans girls began to mimic Bee's actions. They moved their heads in upward motions. The boy's turned their heads upward and noticed the chuck wagon swaying. They quickly picked up the three Titan girls and ran out of the wagon's way as it collapsed.

"Wait, where's Kory?" Richard paled. Rachel, Jennifer, and Bee. Rachel, Jennifer, and Bee. No Kory.

"Where are Mrs. Laurelton and Clara?" Gar expressed concern. Wally had untied Jennifer's mouth and began to work on the rope that tied her.

"Mrs. Laurelton and Clara are over by the group of benches!" Jennifer shouted. Richard and Wally raced over and retrieved to the mother and daughter from the benches that had been stacked up and set on fire. The glowing embers were hot, and made the air hard to breath.

"We need to get out of here!" Rachel croaked as Meredith and Clara were untied and helped to stand.

"No! Not without Kory! Where is she?" Richard demanded, the fire surrounding him made him look angrier and fiercer than before.

"He took her!" Clara gasped, breathing became harder and harder as the fire grew.

"Who?" Richard coughed.

"Tell you after we get out of this burning camp!" Rachel roared and forcefully pushed Richard toward an opening in the flames. The group began to run, hoping praying they would make it out alive and safe.

"Run!" Bee barked at them. Clara and her mother surged forward and both escaped first. Vic and Bee made it out second, quickly followed by Gar and Rachel. Richard shoved both Wally and Jennifer out before himself.

"Go towards the horses!" Richard growled and surged ahead. The rest of the group quickly followed, not wanting to upset their leader anymore. They ran gasping as they took in the fresh air and clean scents of grass. The fire couldn't reach the grass on the other side of the large dirt ring. The weary group collapsed on the ground. Richard didn't join them.

"Who took Kory?" his serious look had remained on his face, and it didn't look like it was about to change anytime soon.

"Red X, Richard. He's here; he's been here for almost two months. He captured Kory by knocking her out. We each had a gun, but they were swiped out of our hands. He grabbed her and she bit him. It was sort of funny to hear X yelp, but he hit her over the head with his pistol. Hard. He picked her up before anyone could stop him." Bee explained.

"Where's he going?" Richard clenched his hands into fists.

"He said he came from Gold Dust and would be heading back there after he finished robbing us blind." Clara shared. "Where are you going?" Richard had mounted Duke and stared at the horizon.

"Where's Gold Dust at and which direction did he go in?" Richard questioned.

"Gold Dust is a small town in Kansas about fifty miles from here. He went northeast from right where you're standing." Meredith pointed out. "You aren't going to travel fifty miles are you? He's really not going to do something so foolish is he?" She turned to Vic.

"Ma'am, you don't know him. He's locked himself in his room for days with no food. And when it comes to Kory, he's always making sure she's safe, or happy, or…"Vic rattled on and on about what Richard did for Kory and what Kory did for Richard.

"Mr. Grayson, you aren't going to travel fifty miles with out a compass or a map. Thankfully those are two things I carry around with me out here." Meredith pulled out a small compass and a folded map, handing them carefully to the determined boy. He nodded thanks.

"Hold up, take this, it's full of gunpowder and bullets for your gun. You'll need it." Rachel tossed him the small pouch. He placed the items in a saddlebag and waved a good-bye.

"Vic, you're in charge while I'm gone. I'll be back in at least three days. I'm heading strait for Gold Dust and not making any stops, only for rest." Richard explained. He asked Duke to pick up a walk, but the mustang had his own ideas. He moved into a smooth rocking canter, allowing his rider a head start on the race, gaining on the enemy.

"Red X, you're going to pay." He muttered angrily under his breath. Duke surged towards the horizon, going from a canter to a fast gallop. His legs stretching out as he ran in freedom. The dun enjoyed the race against time absorbing the freedom he hasn't seen for three short years. Duke didn't miss being a wild mustang; he didn't have to worry about food, two filling meals a day. Any mustang would eagerly exchange freedom for meals every single day.

"He must really love her." Clara commented, "Wish I had someone to care about me like that." The group watched as Richard disappeared on the horizon.

"Clara!" Meredith said shocked, but her expression softened, "You'll find someone soon."

"Miss Clara! Mrs. Laurelton! Karen! Rachel! Jennifer! You're all right!" Toby raced over to them on Pepper. Jackson rode at a slower pace on Ace.

"Where's Richard and Kory?" Jackson asked.

"Kory's been kidnapped and Richard ran after her." Vic explained, not going into detail.

"Where is he heading? Does he know?" Toby questioned, wanting to know about everything.

"Well, the kidnapper said something about heading to Gold Dust, about fifty miles from here, and knowing him he won't be back unless Kory's with him, safe and sound. He rode off at a canter, but Duke began to gallop and he's been out of site for about five minutes." Rachel gave out more details. Toby nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Laurelton sir. Richard Grayson left after Kory Anders in a hurry." Bill Minus informed the madman.

"So, Grayson will be out of our hair for awhile. Good. He'll have to be quick though. Gold Dust is a dangerous town and dainty Miss Anders won't last long in that town." Laurelton mused.

Chapter 7 is finished. Well, isn't Laurelton, X, and Bill Minus a group of sweethearts? (Sarcasm) Well, the only thing I didn't like is the ending of this chapter, but I couldn't figure out any other way. So please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 8

"You! I cannot believe you would stoop so low! When Richard…"Kory raged, glaring at X, but he cut her off.

"Bird Brain won't save you. He isn't here, so why hope? You give him too much credit." Red X snapped. Kory was tied around her wrists and ankles. Her arms were tied to her body. She sat in front of X, her cheekbone bruised, and where her forehead met her scalp was bruised from where X had hit her.

"You do not give him enough credit. He will save me and you will suffer for your crimes in jail!" Kory snapped.

"Oh really? How come he isn't here with us yet? Face it! He doesn't care. He's never cared much about you. Me on the other hand…"

"If you truly care about me you would not have hit me, or tied me up, or knock me into unconsciousness!" Kory spat, fuming. She struggled against her restraints, wishing her powers would come to her.

"Why, I could have dragged all the way to Gold Dust, but out of the goodness of my heart I let you ride." Red X acted offended. A smirk settled on his face, thinking he had won.

"I am riding _with_ you, and it is not at my free will!" Kory argued, "I would rather be dragged than be riding with you!" They had been traveling since dawn at a walk. What Red X had explained was since she couldn't hold on they would be traveling at nothing but a walk and maybe a trot. Only in dire emergencies would they gallop. Not an experience Kory looked forward to. She stared ahead, no longer talking.

_Oh Richard, please hurry._ She thought to herself.

"Come now Cutie, don't be down in the dumps. You'll like being with me more than those goodies two shoes Titans." Red X gently gripped her chin and turned her head towards him. She jerked her chin free and turned away, giving a loud agitated sigh. She rammed her shoulder into Red X's chest. He grunted in discomfort. She flung her head back colliding with his nose. He yelped and dropped both the reins. Both arms had been around Kory, keeping her from falling, now they folded at the elbows and his hands were covering his nose.

"I think you broke my nose! Ow! Oh ow! That hurt! My nose!" Red X whimpered as he clutched his nose. With one hand he pulled his horse to a stop. His posse followed suite. He clambered off the horse, leaving Kory in the saddle. "We're making camp here! Oh my nose! I swear it's broken!"

"What about the girl?" one of the bandits asked X. He shrugged and motioned he didn't care. The man picked up a struggling Kory and dropped her right above the ground. Kory bit her tongue as she hit the ground.

"We traveled just fifteen miles today? Funny, seemed shorter than that. But that's still good. I want to get to Gold Dust as soon as possible. If Bird Brain comes looking he'll be fighting mad, and if those girls gave him our description, mainly my description, he'll find us sooner." Red X grumbled. He scanned the camp chosen. A large grassy field, flat but occasional hills and valleys, a blue lake reflected the sun as it began to set. The sky was fading from the sapphire blue to a soft blush pink which faded in amethyst.

Richard had galloped through the night. Duke had wanted to continue to run, but he got the horse to sleep. Ever since dawn he had ridden at a gallop, rarely stopping. Duke was anxious to continue. It was about noon when he caught up with the bandits. And Kory. He stayed far enough behind to not be noticed, but close enough to watch. In his mind for formulated a plan. He was going to stalk them that day, and wait until dark to intrude their camp and free Kory. Duke had managed to stay quiet resisting the urge to neigh out for equine companions. A lot for a horse to take on, but Good Old Duke faced it full force out of loyalty to his rider.

"The sooner they're out the sooner we'll be back at the cattle drive." Richard muttered to himself and Duke. The horse snorted in agreement.

"How in the world could you get the entire camp on fire? All of our supplies, and food are gone! Gone! Do you know how useless you can be?" Laurelton snapped at his wife and daughter. "And you! You stood and did nothing as bandits tore up the place! For all I know you could have planned it and your redheaded friend is only staging her kidnapping to get money out of me!" He turned on the remaining Titan girls. Rachel glared at him.

"How dare _you_ to accuse us of lying! How dare _you_ to accuse your wife and daughter of being useless! How dare _you _yell at us for nothing! You will never have my respect! You will never have any respect from anyone with all you're cruelty! And Kory would never stage anything! How dare _you _to accuse us of being greedy!" Rachel snapped. A chorus of 'Oo's' erupted from the crowd of cowboys. "If you ever, and I mean _ever _accuse my friends or anyone else of anything horrible. I will personally make you pay. Seeing as it is _you _who is the criminal!" Gasps sprouted forth. Laurelton looked stunned at Rachel's explosion. His expression changed to anger. He clenched his hand into a fist, tightening it until his knuckles were white.

"I warned you missy! I warned you!" was all he seemed to say. He grunted and raised his fist, then lowered it. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to Rachel. Gar watched him warily, eyes narrowed. Laurelton turned away. He took a step away, then turned back quickly and slapped Rachel across the face, knocking her to the ground. "I told you, you'd pay missy may. You're messed with fire and you got burned." Gar rushed over to help her up. Her cheek was red and beginning to swell. She looked ready to kill.

"Wait until he's asleep." Gar tried to lighten her mood. She glared at him but muttered a 'thank you'.

"I swear he's going to wake up tomorrow mourning with only his torso and head. His limbs will be his meals." Rachel growled.

"Laurelton, have you no manners. You never, ever hit a lady." Vic barked head held high.

"And we do not tolerate it when someone hits one of our friends." Wally growled his fists clenched.

"I don't think your cowboys like it either." Gar smirked as several cowboys stepped closer.

"Sir, you may be my boss, but I don't like it when you threaten friends of mine. Let alone hit a lady." Jackson growled.

"You threaten your own family. What kind of wack-job are you?" Toby stepped in front of Clara and Meredith.

"I don't think you can fight everyone at once by yourself," a lanky cowboy snorted. Laurelton looked from one face to another.

"This is and never will be over. I'll make sure of it." Laurelton snapped storming off.

"You okay?" Gar asked Rachel, still supporting her. She nodded slowly.

"Nothing that won't heal. I just can't wait until we get back to Jump." She muttered.

"In time we'll be back, somehow." Gar looked toward the sky.

"Yeah, in about a hundred years."

Richard sat, hidden behind a rock. He waited and watched for the last man to fall asleep. Duke stood dozing away, content with his equine dreams. The dun occasionally shuffled his lips, pulling up a mouthful of sweet grass. He kept his eyes trained on the campsite. He could see Kory who looked angry and was glaring at a man, paler than the rest. He could only guess that was Red X.

Kory's wrists and feet felt numb from being tied up for so long. She was tired, but stubbornness kept her from falling asleep until that jerk was. Her eyes were heavy and drooped, and Kory struggled to stay awake.

"You know, I can out last you in staying awake Cutie. So why try to fight sleep?" X hummed smirking as if he thought he was gallant. Kory huffed and turned her head away from him. The fire cast a glowing orange light, warming the chilly night air around them. The stars seemed dull tonight to her. She was unconscious all night last night and was unable to see them although she could guess they were just as dull if not duller. Even the moon failed to cast a loving glow down on the Earth. She couldn't help but wonder if Red X was right about Richard not caring. No she mustn't tell herself these lies. She mustn't believe them and fall into the trap Red X had set. Yet should couldn't help but feel abandoned. What if Richard didn't care? What if her friends didn't care? Did they even think of her? Do they miss her? Was her time trying to get Raven to open up to her a waste of her time? _No! Stop thinking like this! They are lies! Lies! _Kory raged at herself inside. She took a quick glance at Red X, his head had drooped and small snores were emitting from him. Perhaps it was safe to sleep. With a yawn she fell onto her side, trying to get as comfortable as possible and fell asleep.

Kory jolted awake and was ready to scream but a hand covered her mouth. Her green eyes wide, searching the darkness. A dark figure loomed over her, staring at her.

"Kory, hush. It's okay it's me." A familiar voice whispered. She relaxed, and the hand was removed.

"Richard? Is that really you?" she whispered, joy illuminating.

"Yeah, shush, I'm going to untie you." Kory smiled as she felt the ropes fall away from her. She rubbed her wrists and ankles and Kory could clearly see Richard. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"I missed you!" she murmured in a hushed tone.

"Me too, let's go." Richard crept away, holding her hand. She tiptoed after him. They froze as Red X grumbled something. He turned over on his other side and began to snore. Richard gave a chuckle and Kory covered her mouth with her free hand as they made their way out of the camp. A gasp escaped both their lips when a twig snapped from under them. Turning to look back at the camp, they stood still, not daring to breath or move. They feared a single twitch would give them away. The men of the camp didn't wake from their slumber and the pair went on their way.

Red X opened his eyes. He sat up yawning and scanned the camp. Half asleep, he took no notice to Kory's absence. He lay down to sleep again. Half asleep he jolted awake. She's gone.

"Wake up! She's gone! Wake up! Now!" he barked, scanning the land around him he spotted two shadows, one of them in a dress. He roused the men from their pleasant slumber, barking orders to ready the horses.

"Richard! They are awake!" Kory cried. They quickened their pace as Richard led them to the wide-awake and alert Duke. The dun mustang pranced in place and gave a loud whinny in joy as if to say, 'Let the race begin!' Richard quickly mounted onto the horse and pulled Kory up and had her sit behind him. Carrying the extra weight Duke would need all the head start he could get. The mustang didn't need any urging to go into a full gallop. Kory tightened her grip on Richard's waist as the mustang sped up.

"Hold on Kory!" Richard shouted as the horse sped off into the night. His black mane whipping in the wind, the mustang surged forward, he neighed in delight, leaving the other horses behind him and his riders. Kory feared she'd be thrown off if the horse went any faster. Yet at the same time she was exhilarated as she rode. It was almost like flying the horse was moving so fast. She looked down and nearly screamed. The ground was moving so fast beneath them! How could this creature manage such amazing balance and run so fast?

"This is amazing! We must do this more often!" Kory laughed, temporarily forgetting the danger they were in. Richard couldn't help but laugh with her. In all his determination, he never enjoyed the gallop that his horse did. He began to now; he enjoyed it as they raced against the group of villains and realized only Kory could make him admire such things. The only thing he worried about was if he mustang would tire.

Red X gritted his teeth as he pursued the couple on horseback. He urged his horse faster and the horse obliged his rider's commands. How could a horse continue running so fast? How long could that horse keep it up? They'd have to gallop into the day and next night to discourage him! Red X wasn't going to give up on this chase. He went through a whole lot of trouble to kidnap Kory and he wasn't going to give her up now. No, she would die first. They were at least a quarter mile ahead of him and his posse. But that would soon change.

"Faster boys! Run that horse of theirs to the ground!" he shouted, taking the lead of the herd. His golden brown paint pinned his gold ears back at a silver mare when she tried to surge ahead. The leggy mare balked and reared, throwing her rider and taking off in another direction. "Don't stop for him! Or go after her! Just keep riding after them!" Red X growled and continued the chase as the beautiful silver mare with her highly carried white tail and elegant mane raced away spooked. Afraid of the horses in her old herd, she strived for another.

"Richard! They lost a horse! And she was so beautiful," Kory said, pining for the scared horse. She watched with worried eyes as the mare disappeared.

"If we can find her later, we can keep her." Richard smiled at Kory's soft spot for the horse. Typical Kory, she always wanted to care for animals in need. Duke hadn't slowed his almost reckless gallop. He planned to not stop until Red X gave up. His mustang pride wouldn't let him fall prey. Stretching his neck, Duke raced onward. His black stocking marked legs stretched out as he lengthened his strides, saving extra energy needed incase. His thick blue-black tail streamed in the breeze, carried low. His golden hide glinted under the rising sun. He turned his brown muzzled face to eye Red X and his posse better. He snorted in disgust and straitened out nicely and smoothly.

"Kory, it might take a while to get back to out friends. I'm going to try and lose them in a canyon." Richard explained, gentle telling Duke to go left. The horse obliged, going from strait lined gallop to a diagonal line, turning ever so slightly, making sure Red X didn't notice the subtle change in direction. Kory nodded in agreement, clinging tightly to Richard as Duke raced on.

"Where did you see a canyon?" Kory asked him.

"On a map Mrs. Laurelton loaned me. There's a path that mustangs travel on and Duke can handle that just fine." Richard cared enough to explain. "The only problem is it is a giant labyrinths and full of dead ends, but I'm sure we can get out all right. After all we are the Teen Titans."

"We haven't mentioned out team name in a while." Kory said softly.

"It's only been a couple of days, almost a week. We'll be back fighting crime in Jump City soon." Richard stopped talking and began to concentrate on the task ahead. "Here it is."

"I do not see any…Oh my!" Kory gasped as the plunged down the dirt path, worn and obviously used. The canyon was dirt red color of rock and was cut about twenty stories down. Brown grass sprouted everywhere in thick clumps. The canyon was elegantly cut out and shaped in an amazing style. Richard rounded a corner and slowed Duke to a walk to cool him off. The two teens dared not to talk for fear of an echo that would lead Red X to their location. Duke was breathing heavily as he walked. He hadn't run like that since he ran with his wild band of mustangs. The ride was silent as Richard asked him to turn left as they journeyed further into canyon. His breathing returned to normal as he walked for ten minutes strait. Richard turned another corner and met up with a rushing river that raced through the canyon.

Pulling the horse to a stop at the river he dismounted and helped Kory off. He allowed Duke a couple of gulps, not wanting to over water him and give him horrible colic.

"We've been galloping for over half the night. You should rest." Richard muttered.

"Richard, no. I have had some sleep. It is you who need it more than I," Kory stated. "Duke is taking the 'nap', do you not see? You need to take the nap as well!"

"I rescue you and this is the thanks I get? You bossing me around?" Richard snapped. Kory looked shocked.

"If it is so horrible for you to rescue me and for me to only suggest you sleep for a while, then why did you do that?" Kory snapped back.

"Aw, how cute. The damsel has been rescued by her knight in shining armor and all ready they're about to tear each other's throats out!" Red X smirked as he rode up to them. Richard growled at him.

"Kory! Come on!" Richard leaped onto Duke and yanked Kory up after him, sending Duke into a frenzied gallop. Kory barely managed to stay in the saddle; she might have fallen if fear of being captured by X hadn't glued her to the saddle. She clung onto Richard as Duke raced on, the pinto and Red X hot on his heals.

"Come one, Duke buddy. You can out run him!" Richard urged as the horse cut a turn sharply, nearly throwing Kory out. Duke lengthened his strides, and began to out distance the pinto. The two horses' hoof beats echoed in the rocky canyon labyrinth. Tiny rocks jumped as the horses thundered past. Duke struggled to keep the lead, and continued to surge ahead of the angered pinto. The pinto stallion neighed in anger, trying, wanting to assert dominance over the mustang. Duke skidded to a stop, Red X pulled on his reins, sawing the bit in the pinto's tender mouth as he tried not to collide with the other horse. His pinto slid from underneath him, falling onto his side. X made a jump for it, preventing him an injured leg and his horse discomfort. A rein became trapped under the horse, causing him to panic as he struggled to get up. Why couldn't he get up? How was he stuck? Red X rushed over to his horse and tried to calm him down as he tried to get the rein.

"I'll get you two! As soon as this horse is up you'll be caught!" Red X shouted in frustration as the mustang darted away with two riders on his back. Duke didn't slow down as Red X disappeared after they rounded many turns, but continued to gallop. Richard didn't plan on slowing down until they were out of the canyon. Kory wished to be back in Jump City with Silkie and her friends.

Hoof beats from the rock shelf above them snagged their attention. Red X and his horse leaped down from it and galloped after them in a mad dash. He looked wild and crazed, bent on vengeance. Duke burst into a faster gallop, trying to get away from the other horse and rider.

"Come on Duke!" Richard urged his horse to go as fast as possible, Duke could only go so far and fast at the rate he was going, and he might not last any longer. Richard took notice of a path that led up; he took it, hoping to get away from the villain. Duke had slowed down dramatically to make the ascension safely and to keep better footing. But when the paint came too close for comfort, Duke jumped ahead and surged up the dangerous path. He began a reckless gallop up the spiraling trail. Duke had turned sharply, nearly sending Kory falling off, and having her plunge to her doom. She slipped out of the saddle and nearly fell off the cliff when Richard gripped his wrist and yanked her back in the saddle. She gripped tighter than ever before, so hard that Richard grunted in discomfort. They could see where the trail ended and eagerly surged ahead.

Disappointment spread across their faces as they noticed the large gap between the cliff they were on and the end of the canyon, assuring freedom and safety. Duke had stopped short, observing the gap and looking back far down below where Red X and his paint were climbing up at a trot, the paint was tired beyond belief from running halfway up the steep trail. Richard backed Duke onto the trail a little ways down and urged him to gallop with all that his was made of. Duke understood what Richard was asking. He bolted forward closer and closer to the edge. They were going to try and jump it. Red X managed to climb to the top, he stared as the might mustang left the cliff top, black stocking legs stretched out, ebony mane and tail streaming. He looked like a golden Pegasus without wings. The mustang was flying, the freest he could ever be. Duke's front legs stretched forward, ready to grip the other side and run to safety. His back legs stretched outward as if he just left the platform. A sigh caught Kory's lips in amazement. Horse could fly through the air! How exhilarating this was.

Red X just stared; there was no way his horse could make that jump after them. Their horse might not even make it and the fall would kill all of them. He knew when he was beat. He turned his stallion around and gave one last look at the Pegasus of gold and ebony, the Pegasus without wings. He had his horse begin the climb down at a walk, no longer watching, no longer caring. He wasn't going to risk death just to recapture a girl, or injure his horse. It wasn't worth the jump. Red X left astride his golden brown paint stallion, no longer caring.

Duke felt the ground under his front hooves. They made contact with the ground once more. But something was wrong. Duke struggled to get all four hooves onto the other ground, but he felt his back hooves slip and skid on the wall of the canyon, struggling to get up and get his riders to safety. Richard paled; they were going to fall if nothing was done soon. He thought, Kory was tightening her grip around him, not wanting to fall. He grabbed her wrists and quickly hugged her. He pushed her onto the ground free of the canyon and safe from the fall. Duke began to get onto the ground, Kory pulling on the reins, leading them to safety, but the weight was too much without her powers. Kory felt weak from being unable to save her friends. The next thing to happen scared her. Richard slipped and fell off Duke, giving the horse a push up. The horse was safe and Kory was safe that was all that mattered to him. Duke neighed in shock. His soft brown eyes rolled white. Kory began to scream in hysterics. She was unsure of what to do next. She let go of Duke's reins and scrambled to the edge. Hoping to see him safe.

"Richard!" she cried out, fighting back worried tears.

Chapter 8 has ended with a cliffhanger. Is Richard dead, or alive? How far did he fall? Did he only fall a few feet or all the way down to the bottom of the canyon? Read Chapter 9 and find out! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything…Read and review please.

Chapter 9

_"Richard!" she cried out, fighting back worried tears._

She was unsure of how to act as dusk cleared below. He was alive he had to be alive. Kory staggered at a crawl to the canyon edge. She gripped the edge with her fingers and peered over the edge, watching the dust clear. Her breathing was unsteady and her heart raced.

"Richard? Are you well?" Kory stammered and gasped. She couldn't tell if he was unconscious or well…Kory gulped and paled. She wanted to climb down but the wall was smooth. How could she get down? She smooched to Duke. The mighty mustang peered at her from under his black forelock, blinking with intelligent cocoa eyes. He took a step towards her and then a step back, unsure what to do. Would she understand him? He may just be an animal but when something went down, it usually never came back up.

"Oh no. Duke, do not tell me what you think! He is not dead!" Kory thrust her head over the edge. She began to hyperventilate as she staggered backwards. She stood up on shaky legs; hand on her chest, trying to steady her heart. Her lower lip trembled. She collapsed back on the ground and sobs racked her body.

"No." It was all she could muster as she cried in agony. Duke walked over to the edge and peered over himself. He gave his head a shake and backed away. He turned and reared, mourning his lost rider, releasing a loud and pained whinny. He landed on the ground and turned his golden head towards the sobbing girl. Walking towards her he rubbed her shoulder and gave a comforting nicker. She looked at the horse tear stained face shining. She stood up on shaky legs once again, trying to balance like a newborn foal. Duke stood steady as she used him for a support. Arms shaking she pulled herself into the saddle. Richard will be buried and she will get his friends to help get him off the ledge for a proper burial. She gave the mustang a pat on the neck, as she got comfy in the saddle. She reined Duke toward the canyon, fresh tears threatening to pour over.

"I will be back Richard, and our friend s will be with me." Kory murmured and turned away. "I love you. I always had." She urged the mustang into a gallop towards the camp she last saw it.

Vic rubbed the back of his neck as he walked with Bee. She still seemed mad at him, but had calmed down. The group was heading back to Colorado after the chuck wagon had been set ablaze.

"Uh, still not talking to me huh?" he asked, giving her a smile. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Okay, thank you for saving my life when Kory was kidnapped. Happy?" she was truthful about the beginning but was snappish at the end.

"Uh, no need to thank me, it's what I do remember?" Vic said, deepening his voice like a cartoon superhero and puffing out his chest.

"Oh please!" Bee rolled her eyes.

"About that night," Vic grew serious.

"Forget it. I was under the influence of everyone else." Bee lengthened her strides.

"Yeah, well. You caught me off guard. And I didn't know what to say and I'm sorry about it and I'm rambling but I want to say that I like you a lot." Vic stammered the words out of his mouth.

"You mean that? Or are you just messing with me?" Bee inspected his face. Before he knew it she planted a kiss on his cheek and grabbed his hand. Vic began to grin and looked as excited as a schoolgirl.

"Love you Bee," he grinned. She turned and kissed him on the lips, the affection he returned.

"Love you too Sparky," They walked off hand in hand. Staring into each other's eyes.

"I think it's about time those two got together!" Wally smiled, gripping Jennifer's hand.

"Why did you drag me into this?" Jennifer had an irritated look on her face.

"Because, it wouldn't be the same without you," Wally raised his head proudly. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"So, you okay? Laurelton hit…" Gar tried to get Rachel to say a word; she had been stunned into silence, if that was even possible.

"I'm going to _kill_ that no good…" Gar took the opportunity to interrupt.

"Watch your language!" he managed to gasp. She smacked her forehead.

"I was going to say son of a gun. Not whatever you were thinking." Rachel marched ahead.

"Dude, I've been hanging 'round the cowboys too long," he muttered to himself and raced after her. "Hey Rae!"

"Rachel, not Rae. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Rachel snapped, whipping around to glare at the formerly green teen.

"Sorry, I was just going to ask if you, well…" Gar cut off and rubbed his arm. He looked down towards the drying grass.

"Ask me what?" her expression softened. Rachel raised eyebrow, violet eyes filled with curiosity.

"I-I want to ask you if-if you w-wanted to uh, g-go out sometime?" Gar stammered, forcing the words to come out. He turned a crimson as he blushed and expected her to slap him.

"Is this some kind of joke Vic put you up to?" she asked, becoming irritated. Gar shook his head and raised his hands in front of him.

Eyes wide Gar shook his head and said, "N-no! Of coarse not! Vic wouldn't do something like that! That would be mean! I wanted to ask you because well…I like you, a lot. More than I had before."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I said 'yes'." Rachel looked at Gar, giving him a typical Raven smile. Gar grinned excitedly. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, causing the girl to stiffen. "Uh…let me go or I'll change my mind."

"Sorry. So I'll uh, see you 'bout seven-ish?" Gar smiled at her. She nodded and Gar grinned.

"See you later! Don't worry, you won't be disappointed!" Gar raced off in excitement and bursting with joy.

The sun rose to its highest point in the sky as the day dragged on. The Angus bawled and mooed as they were herded onward, away from their resting place. They were heading back to Colorado after the chuck wagon incident.

"How do you think Richard's doing? Do you think he has Kory? And if he does is he heading back towards us?" Wally asked Jennifer, both unaware of the tragedy that occurred earlier.

"I bet he's fine. I even say that speck is both of them right now." Jennifer pointed to a small dot surging towards them at a reckless speed.

"Dudes! Do you see what I see?" Gar shrieked and pointed. Nods occurred and a slight tremor of voices surfaced. The speck became a dot and as it drew closer still it became to take shape, still a silhouette, but it became clear it was a horse and rider.

"Is that?" Vic didn't bother to finish as he squinted to try to see farther. Color began to appear, as the silhouette grew closer still.

"Where's Richard?" Rachel inquired out loud. "That's just Kory and Duke." Kory came closer now and Duke slowed his pace as the group left to meet the depressed girl. Duke slowed to a stop as the group slowed to a walk to meet the two.

"Come on please! We need to get to our friends! Richard will now be…" Kory choked back tears and sniffled, she went to dismount and landed on the ground in a sobbing heap.

"Kor, are you okay?" Vic asked his upset friend. Kory looked up, her face soaked.

"No…Richard and the canyon…Red X…Duke…" Kory looked down at her palms.

"Kory, what happened?" Rachel sat next to her. Kory looked at her friends and preceded to tell what had happened from the time Richard saved her to the fall. She paused every once in awhile to stifle a sob or wipe back fresh tears.

"I wanted to get him, I truly did, but I could not. The wall was smooth and Duke he was most…confused. We need to go back and give him a proper Earth burial." Kory sighed as the tale was weaved to a finish. The other Titans looked shocked and disturbed. Gar was twiddling with his thumbs, looking down. Bee looked close to tears. Wally rubbed the back of his neck, and Jennifer sat wide-eyed. Rachel was shaking in her head and Vic had a determined look on his face.

"We're going to find him. I don't care what Laurelton says or thinks, we're going." Vic stood up. "But first, Kory. You're going to rest and so is Duke. After all of that running I don't care what you say, you're both going to sleep until you're fully rested."

Laurelton sat on his black horse watching the group from a far. Minus rode up to him at a bouncy trot, chuckling like a true moron.

"Well. Are you going to sit there and laugh like a blubbering idiot or are you going to tell me what you're laughing at and what you've overheard?" Laurelton snapped, glaring at him with cold eyes. Minus gave one last nervous laugh and cleared his throat.

"Well, Mister Laurelton. I was laughing at what I overheard and I uh…well…I guess it was sort of sick when you really think about it, but I was laughing at what I overheard like I mentioned before." Laurelton rolled his eyes at his moronic assistant.

"Get on with it!"

"Right, right! Sorry! Well, what I overheard was the redhead is back but without Grayson. Apparently he fell into a canyon and is well, obviously gone! So I was laughing because it's one down and seven to go!" Minus laughed again.

"You never laugh at something like that Minus. It's not right. Even I know that and you should have the decency to not laugh." Laurelton snarled and turned the horse around and rode away from him and back to the cattle. Before leaving though he turned back and said, "It is a good thing though."

Well I guess Laurelton had a teeny tiny bit of decency and then it was gone just like that. Sorry it took so long to update, I was going through a writer's block, and I have three other stories (including this one) to update, including my 'Rain Chronicles' story. Anyway. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything…Read and review please. The song is 'slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.

Chapter 10

_Na na, na nana na na_

_I miss you miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

Heartbroken. That's what she was as she lay on the ground, unmoving and still. She felt hollow inside and she couldn't cry anymore. She felt she used them up, but her face was tight with dried tears. Her green eyes were dull and glossy. So much like doll's eyes. She lay on her stomach arms folded under her, hands folded into fists. She was just a hollow shell of the bubbly girl she once was. She had no use for emotions at the moment anyway. She couldn't fly anymore. Her taffeta dress was crinkled and she needed to comb out her hair and wash her face. She always was clean and tidy.

Her friends were concerned. Where was that bubbly alien that was their best friend, their sister? It was if when Richard died she died. Was that how heartbrokenness and death acted together? Take one person away forever and send the other into a spiraling dark hole of depression? Was it a hole that would keep her from living her life and from moving on? She wouldn't eat. She just laid still staring off into space, ignoring her friends and keeping to herself. She rarely slept and when she did she would cry out his name and sob in hysterics as nightmares plagued her.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same, oh_

She couldn't tell how many times she was shaken awake by one of her friends. They said she was crying his name out again and she was sobbing. She couldn't tell how many times she found her face soaked in fresh tears. She couldn't bring herself to forget or get over him. She felt a nagging sense that he was okay. But she knew it was foolish to dare to hope that, but couldn't help herself. It provided some comfort to think that he only away for a while and he was coming back in the morning. Where was it she heard that if you thought about the good times the sadness went away? She tried to remember and gave a quiet chuckle. She was so jealous of Kitten when there wasn't anything to be jealous about.

Her friends tried to break through the barrier she put around herself. They worried she would end up having a mental breakdown and would have to be placed in an asylum. They were grateful that she hadn't pulled anything stupid i.e. take her own life. They worried when she walked around chuckling to herself and shaking her head, but it was soon concluded it was memories flying past her eyes.

_Na na_

_Na nana na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again,_

_I know that I can't_

Her friends noticed changes in their friend. Her green eyes were still dull and doll like but they contained more life. A flair of determination was held. Whether it was the hope to give her love a proper Earth burial or just plan insanity they couldn't tell if it was a good thing. At night she would sob and scream out his name. During the day she would chuckle to herself, occasionally sharing memories with her friends. She would hold a brush and just sit in front of a mirror and groom herself. She would be brushing and humming to herself, offering to do her friends' hair.

She felt like her old self again when she thought of the good times and if she dared enough to hope he was alive. She knew her friends noticed and that they were still concerned about her. She felt fine and she couldn't wait until they left. They were planning to leave in the morning when it was still dark and riding all day at a gallop.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same, oh_

_I have had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by._

She woke up and a dawning realization. When she got there, he wasn't going to climb up and hug her. Tell her it was all okay and it was all just a misunderstanding. He wasn't going to say he was unconscious and understood why she thought he was dead. He passed away, being his gallant self by saving her and Duke's lives. She felt stupid and naïve. How could she think he was all right? He was gone? But the words felt like a dream. It was too soon for his life to end when he just began it. He was in his prime!

She wanted this dream to end. But it wouldn't because it wasn't a dream.

Her friends noticed her relapse into depression. They felt helpless and useless. They wanted their friend to be her old happy self again. They hoped seeing the body wouldn't drive her over the edge.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Their mission was kept a secret and her relapse didn't slow them down. She sped things up by urging them on. She wanted proof he was gone. The only way was to see him in person.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same_

_No, the day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same, oh_

He was dead. Those words felt like a dream. She wanted this dream to end. But it wouldn't end because it wasn't a dream. It felt like a nightmare but it was real. It wasn't a dream.

_Na na, na nana, na na_

_I miss you_

I love writing songfics. If you look at the rest of my stories most of them involve songs. Anyway, for chapter 11 I might do another one to 'My Immortal' So please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything…Read and review please. 'My Immortal' belongs to Evanescence. Read and review please!

Chapter 11

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Richard struggled to open his eyes. He could here Kory, sobbing then promising him to come back with their friends. He ached everywhere and it was a miracle he survived, but he was the Boy Wonder wasn't he? Richard tried to move, but found he couldn't move without pain shooting from somewhere. "Go Kory. Just go get help." Out came a hoarse whisper, so soft he could barely hear it. He groaned as he twisted his head to face the wall. He wouldn't be able to climb it anyway, not in the shape he was in. Besides it was smooth as ice. He would be best if he just lay and recover.

His thoughts dwindled on Kory. She thought he was dead. When she got back to her friends they would end up thinking the same. How long would they take to get here? Richard thought as hard as he could as hard as his injured body would allow. Would he die on this ledge if they didn't come soon? Or would he die surrounded by his friends? NO! Snap out of it! Richard scolded himself for thinking such thoughts. He would just have to wait for the Titans. They'll come. They'll come.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Richard still couldn't move. It had been two days since the incident and his friends still hadn't come. Richard still had his hopes up. He just knew they were coming. He couldn't wait to see Kory; she always smiled, even if it wasn't real. She always tried to make everyone around her happy, even if her happiness wasn't in consideration. He planned on holding on until he could see her, at least one last time. Tell her he loved her. Richard wanted to tell her that even if it took the last energy out of him and separated her from him until she died.

Richard watched as the sun set lower and lower until shadows completely engulfed the ledge. The sun was still up but for him it was night, and it signaled the ending of the second day. By sunrise tomorrow, the third day would come. He wouldn't last much longer after that. His eyes felt heavy, and his body sore. Richard let his eyes close and he drifted off to sleep. Letting his dreams engulf him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Four days, four long agonizing days he lay on this cursed ledge. For four days he waited to hear the sound of hoof beats. And he finally got them. They'd come to get him. Kory came back. He was saved, finally. Richard was no longer trapped. He wasn't going to starve. He wasn't going to die alone. Richard let a grin grace his face. So long dull and boring ledge you'll be lifeless once more! Richard forced himself to sit up and yelped in pain. It echoed throughout the canyon, but no one said his name.

"Hello?" he croaked, struggling to stand. His knees were wobbly and pain shot up and electrified his whole body. He felt hot tears prick his eyes, but he refused to give in and cry. He was too strong for that. Richard's eyesight swirled and the world around him spun. No water for four days, that messed his up horribly. His clothes were dirty especially on the back. Richard didn't dare try and clean himself up; merely standing nearly sent him back into unconsciousness and he didn't want to go back to that black abyss.

The hoof beats had bolted away when he spoke but the drew closer again. A dapple-gray head looked over the edge, silver forelock covering the soft brown eyes. Richard squinted as he tried to remember where he had seen the horse before. The horse stepped closer, sending a rock tumbling down to the ledge. It barely missed Richard, but it was enough to have him flashback. Images flashed in front of his eyes as he was taken back four days previously. The kidnapping, the rescue and the runaway plan they flashed first. He stood still, staring at the mare but away from her and into space. The race into the canyon, weaving in the narrow paths and racing next to a rushing river came next followed by the amazing death defying jump and his fall. The silver mare flashed through his mind when Red X discovered Kory was missing. She spooked and threw her rider. Kory mentioned she liked the mare's appearance or something.

_You used to captivated me _

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

The thought dawned on him. Kory wasn't coming. His friends weren't coming. He was going to die here if he couldn't get out. Richard smooched at the mare. Intrigued she stretched her neck to get a better look at the teen boy. Her black reins fell over the edge. They would be too short to just reach and grab. Looking for a gash in the rock to help him climb, Richard carefully felt the wall. He found one. Carefully gripping it and finding another higher up he pulled himself up. All the way feeling the wall for gaps and indents. Richard climbed slowly, pausing frequently and for minutes at a time. He would gasp as pain shot up through him, but he would sustain the groans and yelps so the mare wouldn't spook. He climbed for what felt like a day and night but in reality was only two hours at most. The mare was still intrigued by him and when Richard got hold of the black reins, she was used to him enough to trust him. He ordered the mare to back up and she obliged, using her cowpony sense and training.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The remaining Titans rode towards the canyon. Ever since before dawn they've been riding as fast as they dared. Kory led them on Duke. Rachel, Jennifer and Bee were riding their own horses, 'generously given' to them by Laurelton. Jackson and Toby had smuggled the tack and horses. Rachel rode a black paint mare named Darcy who was hot headed and ready to pick a fight. Bee rode a red and fiery chestnut mare called Wildfire. She was the fastest next to Shamrock but a handful and spooky. Jennifer rode a brown mare named Sammy May. She was a light brown and had black stripes up and down her legs, showing off the mustang's Spanish heritage. She was the calmest of the horses.

Kory was very sullen and withdrawn, only snapping out of that state when someone would talk to her. She urged Duke faster, going from a trot to a canter, her friends following suit. For days she's been like this. The canyon was on the horizon and a horse was silhouetted by it.

"Faster!" Kory demanded in a snapping attitude never seen before. If the horse had a rider and they found Richard and took him away she wouldn't know what she would do.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Richard heard the sound of approaching horses as the mare backed away and pulled him up. He wearily collapsed and looked up, panting. A flash of red hair caught his attention. Black and brown and blond hair too swarmed into his vision. The people were on horseback. They were unknown to him, they came closer but his vision was blurred.

"Kory?" a hoarse whisper came from his chap lips.

Kory slowed Duke and dismounted, stumbling but regained her posture and bolted strait to him, tears threatening to flow. He was alive! Alive! Guilt began to overwhelm her. She should have been here sooner. Faster. She should have tried to get him. She could have at least thrown down some food and water anything edible would have sufficed. She saw Richard collapse and a gasp tore from her lips.

"He is gone. I am too late. He is too far-gone." She rasped as she continued to run. Agonizing the steps were and they only seemed to bring her further away from him, not closer.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Kory heard Vic shout her name, then Gar and Rachel. She heard Bee tell her to stop, to slow down. She heard Jennifer gasp then the others. But she didn't slow. She hiked her skirt and petticoats up to help her run faster. She collapsed on the ground, holding Richard's face in her hands.

"Richard. Richard please, Can you not hear me? It is I, Starfire. Kory Anders. Whomever you like to call me by! Richard can you not hear me? I love you! I am sorry for not arriving with help sooner! Please! Do not leave me! Richard! Richard!" Kory began screaming his name insanely. Vic and Wally went to pull her away, but she thrashed out of their grasp and rested her head on Richard's chest, sobbing.

"Kory…" she heard him croaked.

"Richard, please do not leave." She begged of him. He gave a weak smile.

"Wouldn't think about it." His voice was rough and cracked.

"We're getting you out of here man." Vic smiled, sitting by them, his hand gripping Bee's.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Kory carefully gave him a canteen filled with water. He thankfully drank it until empty. The horses were grazing together and the friends sat around in a happy reunion. The first aid kit Vic had brought with them had cloth wraps. He and Rachel inspected Richard's injuries and placed splints on his wrist and ankle, a miracle that he only sustained broken wrist and ankle and nothing serious. A couple bruised ribs and muscles, but he would make it. He had a minor concussion that lying still for many days strait helped.

"We're going to head for the nearest town. It's about four five miles away. Not that one town Red X was heading. It's called Clarkston. They have a doctor there. As soon as you're well we'll be heading back to find the cattle drive. They should be heading there for supplies." Vic explained.

"Good plan." Richard said hoarsely, nodding off.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Gar grinned. Richard nodded and zoned out, quickly falling asleep.

Yes, Richard is alive and he and Kory are reunited! The story doesn't end there, folks. They have to catch the wagon train and find a way to get back home! Plus Laurelton and Minus, you guys don't want to forget about them! Sorry for not updating sooner! Any who please review! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!

Brix


End file.
